1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric acoustic transducers, and particularly to a transducer employing a piezo-electric polymer diaphragm as the active element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone subscriber's instrument usually employs a carbon microphone transmitter and a rocking armature electro-magnetic receiver. Whilst such a combination is satisfactory in operation the necessity of manufacturing two different types of transducer results in relatively high production costs. Furthermore both types of transducer must be made available for repairs and maintenance of the telephone equipment.
Piezo-electric plastics film has recently become available, and this film can be electrically polarised and provided with surface electrodes such that a change in the linear dimensions of the film induces a potential difference between the electrodes and vice versa. In particular, electrically polarised polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) film shows this property.